


Becky and The Flirt-Master Charlotte Flair

by ScreamQween



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween
Summary: Becky is tired as hell, working two brands is kinda hard.





	Becky and The Flirt-Master Charlotte Flair

"Remind me to tell Vince to stick a knife up his ass" Becky landed face first on her and Charlotte's hotel room, her titles landing next her to in a pile. "What happened now?" Charlotte laughed. Becky looked at her with mock anger. "I hate working both Raw and Smackdown, I'm The Man not bloody Supergirl"

Charlotte giggled. "Well we are friends with someone who's friends with Supergirl" "Charlie!" "Sorry!" Becky placed her head on Charlotte's lap overdramatically. "You're so cute when you're stressed, you get this little crinkle between your eyes, until you sleep and look all peaceful and adorable"

"Are you tryna flirt me into sleeping so you can takes pictures? 

"Maybe"

"Okay then"


End file.
